The present disclosure relates to cabinets having drawers that are lockable. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to cabinets provided with a frame and a drawer supported by the frame wherein the cabinets comprise a releasable latching mechanism for the drawer.
The safe storage of medicines is a paramount concern in hospital environments to reduce the risk of medicine theft. In order to reduce the risk of medicine theft, safe medicine storage solutions exist. However, the existing solutions are generally inconvenient, and/or unsafe. Accordingly, there is a need for solutions which allow for the improved safe storage of medicines.